It's Cold Out
by Faye Zepher
Summary: Sheena is stuck in the mansion of the one and only, Zelos Wilder, during the worst blizzard in Meltokio history. Based on song Baby It's Cold Outside, by Frank Loessei. Shelos.


Faye: Hey all. While thinking about where I wanted to go with "Found You", I came up with this one-shot. Takes place after the worlds are saved. Inspired by Frank Loessei's "Baby, It's Cold Outside," I came up with this scenario while...

Zelos: O! O! Can I tell them what happens? I, the great Zelos, get cozy with a certain violent banshee.

Sheena: I told you not to call me that! And I don't remember agreeing to this...

Faye: Ahem...

Zelos: Sure you do. Besides, who wouldn't want a piece of my sexy bod?

Sheena: _rolls eyes _I wonder.

Zelos: I knew you wanted me!!

Sheena: I was being sarcastic!!!

Zelos: Uh huh! Sure you were.

Faye: Enough already. Geez. Sheena, take it away.

Sheena: Faye owns neither Tales of Symphonia nor the song, "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Though she does own this plot. No matter how slightly OOC we may seem.

Faye: Hey! I had to go along with the song and you're just denying your feelings for Zelos anyway.

Sheena: _blushes _I... I don't know what you're talking about...

Zelos: Ha! I knew you loved me.

Faye: ANYWAY... please read and review. I'd like to know if you like it because I have another song in mind to use. But that's only if you like this one. Enjoy!

* * *

'How the hell did I get myself into this mess?' 

I was, of course, referring to the roaring fire that was in front of me, the comfy couch that was underneath me, and the warm Chosen that was beside me. Yes, I said warm. 'It was just supposed to be a simple visit to report my progress of peace to the King...'

-Flashback-

"I will never get used to these royal meetings," I mumbled to myself after my audience with the King. As I descended the steps of the palace, I took in my surroundings. It seemed that the storm had gotten much worse since last I had been outside. A thick sheet of white blanketed the city of Meltokio. There were at least three feet of the frozen water everywhere. And the storm was only intensifying. "Great. I'll have to spend the night in that snooty hotel, assuming there are even any vacancies."

I made my way to the hotel rather slowly due to all of the white resistance. As soon as I stepped over the threshold of the hotel and saw the weak smile on the manager's face, I knew it was going to be a long night. "Let me guess: No vacancy?" The look on the man's face was all I needed to see. Making sure that all of my winter gear was secure, I walked out the door before he could supply any sympathies my way. "Well, let's weigh the options:"

_1. Try to make it back to Mizuho._ I wouldn't survive out in that tundra that used to be Symphonia. _2. Find shelter somewhere on the street. _Again, I would never be able to survive out in this cold. This left me with my final option. _3. Ask Zelos Wilder for help._

As much as I hated to admit it, I needed a place to stay and he was the only person who would have room for a ninja from Mizuho. My mind made up, I trudged through the snow to the noble district and the Wilder Mansion.

By the time I made it to Zelos' mansion, I could barely raise my finger to ring the bell. I could hear through the door someone swearing about "Who is crazy enough..." and "...in this weather..." and then that sing-songy voice, "Commmiiinnnggg!" I practically fell onto the red-head as soon as the door was opened. After, what I assumed to be, the initial shock of seeing me in that current state, Zelos immediately rushed me to the couch in front of the roaring fire. He then disappeared into the kitchen (he apparently gave Sebastian the day off), returning a short while later with two mugs of piping hot chocolate. I eagerly reached up for the mug and sighed contently as the cocoa warmed my hands. Zelos sat down next to me on the couch, placing his own mug on an end table, and gave me a look that said what words did not: 'What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the worst blizzard in Meltokio history?' (Yup, all that from a look.)

"Meeting...King...peace...hotel...no room...cold!" was all I was able to let escape from my half-frozen mouth. That was obviously a satisfactory answer because Zelos simply nodded to himself. He was unusually quiet. This was fine by me because I was left to my own devices, mainly how to get warm. The only thing worse than my chattering teeth and shivering body was that I couldn't stop and I knew that Zelos noticed. He draped his arm around me and pulled me close. I didn't mind one bit. He was hot! I mean warm, he was warm. Eh he. I put my mug down on the other end table and found myself snuggling into his chest, uncaring of to whom my new found source of warm came from.

-End Flashback-

Now, back to the problem that was at hand.

I had regained my senses after awhile and realized exactly how we were positioned on the couch. I was lying on his chest, my head between his neck and shoulder, staring at the fire. He had both arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close. My own arms were found folded across his. We were propped up by the arm of the previously mentioned couch and sprawled out on its full length.

I had to break the silence that quickly went from safe and secure to very uncomfortable "Um... well, thanks for letting me stay, Zelos."

"No prob. Anything for my voluptuous hunny."

I couldn't stand it anymore; I HAD to get out of there. After removing his arms from their position on my waist, I stood and stretched. "Well, I'll just be on my way then."

"Stay."

One word. A command, not a request. The most surprising thing, however, was the look in his eyes. I couldn't read him at all.

"I really can't stay."

He pouted at me and whined in that childish voice, "But baby, it's cold outside."

Him calling me "baby" was all the assurance needed to leave before things got too out of hand. "I've got to go away."

This time he got up off the couch and smirked mischievously at me. Again, "But baby, it's cold outside."

Uh oh! I needed to get out of there, but I didn't want to seem ungrateful for his hospitality. I quickly came up with one of the most courteous responses that I had used on the King in past meetings. "This evening has been..."

"Been hoping you'd drop in."

"...so very nice," I quickly finished. Needing something to do, I spotted the mug I had placed on the end table earlier that evening. I reached for the now cold chocolate and planned on making my escape through the kitchen when Zelos grabbed my wrists.

"I'll hold your hands. They're just like ice."

I gulped back the lump lodged in my throat. 'Why is he doing this?' I racked my brain for any excuse to leave. "Orachi will start to worry..."

"Beautiful, what's the hurry?"

"...and...uh...Tiga will be pacing the floor."

Still grasping my hands between his own, he pulled me closer to the fire, refusing to relinquish his grip. "Listen to the fireplace roar."

He was starting to make me really nervous now. I was able to loosen his grip and pulled away slowly. "So really, ah, I'd better scurry!"

As I turned to say goodbye properly, I saw it. His eyes, once unreadable, were now betraying his most intimate feelings. He was lonely and sad. No, not sad, disappointed. They had this look of longing in them and for once, it wasn't for anything lecherous. He just wanted me to stay. I could feel my knees knocking together. Then, he confirmed what his eyes had already revealed, "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

'Why was I leaving again? It didn't make sense to walk out of a warm house and into a blizzard. I'll just stay a little longer.' "Well, maybe just half a drink more."

He nearly toppled over himself with joy. Reaching down for my mug, he said, "Put some records on while I pour."

'_Records_? He _had_ records?' I shrugged it off. 'I wonder what the people of Mizuho will think of their successor when they found out where I was this whole time.' I murmured to myself, "My neighbors might think..."

Damn those angelic ears of his because he immediately retorted with, "Baby, it's bad out there!" He must have thought I was planning on escaping while his back was turned.

He came back into the living room and I took the mug he offered, smiling to myself at how nice it was to have someone genuinely care for you. I almost choked as I sipped what I assumed to be more hot cocoa. Imagine my surprise when I tasted _vodka_! "Say! What's in this drink?"

He immediately smirked at me, not a smile but a smirk. Damn he looked sexy. Of course, sexy or not, trying to get Sheena Fujibayashi drunk and vulnerable was a big no-no. He saw his mistake rather quickly, for he changed the subject immediately. Looking out the window he stated, "No rheiards to be had out there."

My anger was forgotten as I took in his profile. He was shadowed against the firelight, which only complimented his figure even more. His red hair seemed to blaze as the glow of the fire bounced off of it. He turned and caught me staring. He smiled. A _genuine_ smile! I was melting all over again. "I wish I knew how..."

He obviously knew what I would say because he decided at that time to compliment me, making what I would say even harder to get across. "Your eyes are like starlight now."

"...to break this spell." Damn him. I didn't know when it happened but Zelos changed. I could see it in the way he held himself, not an illusion of power, but true self-confidence. His demeanor melted me like nothing before. 'I can't. It's forbidden.'

"I'll take your 'muffs. (Forgot I had those on.) Your hair looks swell."

'Swell? Ok, this is weird.' I turned to give him my most quizzical look when I was stopped in my tracks. He had his own look on and it was much more compelling than anything I could ever muster. It said everything. He wanted us to be together. 'But we can't.' "I ought to say 'No, no, no, sir!'"

"Mind if I move in closer?"

I was so surprised by that last question that I just stood there, mouth agape. 'Was he even listening to me?' I sighed and pulled away, much to my heart's displeasure. I resolved myself. 'It's for the village.' "At least I'm gonna say I tried."

Now he had begun to pout. In a mock-hurt voiced, he whined, "What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

Now that the intensity of the situation had lifted, I figured he might listen to me. Looking dead on into those icy blues, I stated quietly, "I really can't stay."

"Oh baby, don't hold out."

I sighed, knowing that we would yet again pull a run around in our words. Knowing exactly what he would come out with, I decided to startle him a bit by replying with him.

"Ah, but it's cold outside."

I immediately took advantage of his falter from when I had spoken with him. "I simply must go."

He apparently regained his composure because he immediately countered with, "But baby, it's cold outside."

I was beginning to get frustrated. "The answer is 'No!'"

Now he began to whine. "But baby, it's cold outside."

Gritting my teeth, I tried desperately to retain my composure. "The welcome has been..."

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"...so nice and warm." 'He just has to keep interrupting me.' I could feel myself losing power over the situation, if I ever had any power at all.

He, oblivious to my internal struggle, tried distracting me. "Look out the window at the storm."

I needed to distance myself from him. I began thinking of what people would think and do. "The 'others' will be suspicious."

He continued to smirk for a while. I was about to just turn and walk out of there, taking advantage of his hesitancy, when he countered me with, "Gosh, your lips look delicious."

I turned so red that I thought I would erupt. I suddenly felt very hot and thought that the cold outside just might be welcoming. "Igaguri will be there at the door."

Zelos chuckled to himself, "Like waves upon a tropical shore."

He continued to move closer and closer. I couldn't take it. I nearly shouted, "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious." (Don't know where I came up with this one. I don't even have an aunt.)

Somehow, he ducked into me and pressed his lips to mine. As quickly as it happened he pulled away. Licking his lips he stated rather matter-of-factly, "Gosh, your lips _are_ delicious."

I was awestruck. My brain went numb and didn't register anything that happened since the "incident." So when he raised the glass up to me as if asking if I wanted anymore, I couldn't help but reply, "Well, maybe just a little bit more."

It became apparent that he thought I was talking about something else because he sauntered over to me by the window. Looking down at me he purred, "Never such a blizzard before."

I could feel his breath on my neck and a shiver ran down my spine. His hands landed on my shoulders, creating small circles as he traveled down my arms. I pushed away, needing air and found myself on the other side of the room. An idea struck me at that moment. Nonchalantly, I stated, "I've got to get home."

The look on his face told me that my plan was beginning to unfold. I could make him just as uncomfortable, if I played my cards right. He blurted out, totally losing all composure, "Baby, you'd freeze out there!"

I shrugged. Looking in the mirror, I saw him staring at me like I was a mad woman. Phase one: complete. Initiate phase two.

I grabbed my 'muffs and looked into the mirror, trying not to giggle. I pretended that I was unpleased with the way my bun looked in the mirror. I pulled my hair down and ran my fingers through it... very slowly. In the mirror, I could see Zelos staring at my hair which was always kept up in my trademark bun. 'Was he drooling? Whatever. Now, for the kicker.' In my most bored, sexy voice, I lazily asked, "Say, _darling, _can you lend me your comb?"

Zelos wordlessly handed me a comb he had whipped out of his pocket. I would have to question him about that later. Having combed out my hair, pulled it back up (much to Zelos' displeasure), and pulled on my 'muffs, I made my way for the door. Apparently, Zelos found his voice by this time because he was able to stutter out, "But...uh...but...it's up to your knees out there."

Turning around, I graced him with a small bow, thinking that I had finally found a way out of this mansion. I took his hand and gingerly squeezed it. I politely added, "You've really been grand..."

Apparently, Zelos expected the 'but' that followed this statement because he interrupted me yet again, trying to regain his composure and control over the situation. "I thrill when you touch my hand."

I was slightly taken aback, but quickly regained my senses. I finished my statement with the same degree of composure I began it with. "..._but_ don't you see." I shook my head slightly for emphasis.

He, surprisingly, let go of my hand and grabbed onto my shoulders. He stared straight into my eyes and I could feel myself losing control. He growled out, "How can you do this thing to me?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. He knew. I don't know how but he knew how I felt. I stared at the floor, sighing out, "There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

He didn't even acknowledge what I said. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my head. I continued to look anywhere but at him as he started talking again. "Think at my lifelong sorrow..."

I didn't want to hear it. I knew that he would say the one thing that would erase the worry in me about the trouble our relationship would cause. It was my turn to interrupt him. I tried to finish my earlier thought. "At least there will be plenty implied."

Suddenly, I could feel his hand gently cup my chin and lift my head so that I had no choice but to look into his frosty blue eyes. He very quietly finished his thought, never letting go of the connection our eyes made into one another's souls. "...if you caught pneumonia and died."

I could feel the tears ready to spill over my cheeks. 'He cares. Of course he cares. He always did, didn't he?' And I knew he was sincere because I could see the passion in his eyes. I knew what I would decide and so I half-heartedly told him, "I really can't stay."

He simply rolled his eyes up at me and smiled. "Get over that old doubt."

I smiled brightly as I embraced him and buried my tear-stained face into his chest. Of course, I'd need a reason to stay. I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He nodded, completely understanding the unspoken words. Together we sighed. "Well, it _is_ cold outside."

He embraced me again and we made our way to that beautifully comfy couch. We sat down together, watching the fire. 'I am really happy. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here, stuck in the middle of a blizzard with the Chosen I have grown to love. Just sitting here is enough for me.' Of course, Zelos, being the philanderer that he was, decided that he would test his luck and my patience. Smacking him playfully on the side of the head, I told him exactly what he expected. "Watch the hands, Zelos."

"Yes, ma'am." He immediately moved his hand back around my shoulder where it was formerly perched. He chuckled to himself as he attempted playing with the bits of hair that had escaped my bun.

I realized that, for the first time in my entire life, I was truly warm.

* * *

Faye: Well, there you have it. I don't really like the ending but I am often told that I'm my own worse critic so... I'm leaving everything up to you, the reader. 

Zelos: I liked it! You should right more of these, only you need some more passion in these scenes. Like end it with, 'I realized that I couldn't take it anymore. Turning to the handsome and ever muscular man next to me, I began ripping off his...'

Sheena: Hey, hey, hey. This is rated T. Watch it you.

Zelos: So, you don't deny that you want to rip off my clothes, hmm?

Sheena: _blushing feverishly_ Wh...what? I would never...how could you think...why am I even bothering?

Zelos: Ha. I win. _does victory dance_

Faye: Oookkk then. Anyway, tell me what you think and if you would like another fic based on a song 'cause I got at least one other under my belt.

Zelos: _smirking mischievously_ Can I find it? Please???

Faye and Sheena: ZELOS!!

Zelos: Yes, my hunnies?

Faye: _whips out Death Penalty and throws Conformer over to Sheena_ These were lent to me by my good friends, Vincent and Yuffie. You have ten seconds. One, two...

Zelos: Eeep! _takes off in opposite direction_

Sheena: Ten!!!! _runs after Zelos_

Faye: I'll be back after some discipline as been beat into a certain Chosen. 'Til next time, thanks for reading and please review. _runs after Sheena and Zelos_


End file.
